Meerblau
by saimaa
Summary: Jessica sah sich zu Harry um: Denk dran, deiner Freundin zu Weihnachten die Karte zu geben.“ Sie ist nicht meine Freundin.“ Mein Kleid ist auch nicht meerblau.“ Harry lachte und sah ihr nach, wie sie mit ihrer Mutter in der Menschenmenge verschwand.


Title: Meerblau

Author: saimaa

Rating: K

Spoiler: Die Handlung in ‚Meerblau' stützt sich nicht auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: Das Mädchen sah sich zu Harry um: „Denk dran, deiner Freundin zu Weihnachten die Karte zu geben." - „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin." - „Mein Kleid ist auch nicht meerblau." Harry lachte und sah ihr nach, wie sie mit ihrer Mutter in der Menschenmenge verschwand.

Authors Note: Kinder denken längst nicht so kompliziert, wie Erwachsene. Ihre gradlinige Art mag zwar naiv sein, aber häufig sehen sie die Dinge dadurch viel klarer als wir. Und so schafft es ein kleines Mädchen, das in einem Muggel-Kaufhaus verloren gegangen ist, Harry auf einen ganz neuen Gedanken zu bringen.  
Vielen Dank an fürs Betalesen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

* * *

**Meerblau**

„Oh, Entschuldigung!"

Harry schaffte es gerade noch das Mädchen, das er eben umgelaufen hatte, am Arm zu fassen und sie so vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Seine Augen suchten weiter in der Menschenmenge nach Hermine. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, sich direkt in dem Einkaufszentrum zu verabreden, in dem sie nach Geschenken für Hermines Muggel-Freunde suchen wollten. Kurz vor Weihnachten war es hier brechend voll.

„Duuuu?" Harry spürte, wie jemand an seinem Pullover zog. Das Mädchen, das er eben umgerannt hatte, stand immer noch da und sah ihn fragend an: „Hast du meine Mama gesehen?"

„Oh je", sagte Harry und ging in die Hocke, um auf Augenhöhe mit dem Kind zu reden. Das Mädchen hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien den Tränen nahe. Harry legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf. „Keine Angst, die taucht schon wieder auf. Wie sieht deine Mama denn aus?"

„Groß, und sie hat eine rote Jacke an." Ein leises Schluchzen zusammen mit einem lauteren Nase-Hochziehen.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und sah sich um. Keine Frau in einer roten Jacke weit und breit. Rot war wohl gerade nicht angesagt in der Muggel-Mode.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht: „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Sie weinte ein bisschen und Harry wischte ihr mit den Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Wo hast du sie denn zuletzt gesehen?"

„Hier." Sie schniefte laut und wies auf einen Laden, der Kindermoden verkaufte: „Ich hab mir die Kleider da angeguckt und plötzlich war sie weg."

Harry überlegte. Er musste sowieso auf Hermine warten. Und die Mutter des Mädchens würde hoffentlich wieder auftauchen.

„Dann sollten wir hier bleiben", sagte er. „Wenn sie merkt, dass du verschwunden bist, wird sie da nach dir suchen, wo sie dich das letzte Mal gesehen hat."

Er hockte sich auf den Rand eines großen Blumenkübels und das Mädchen setzte sich neben ihn. Sie sah ihn an und grinste dann plötzlich: „Wir haben beide grüne Augen."

„So, so." Harry zog die Brauen hoch.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte sie.

„Harry."

„Ich heiße Jessica."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Hast du Kinder?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Da bin ich wohl noch ein bisschen jung für."

Jessica legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn: „Wie alt bist du denn?"

„Neunzehn."

„Das ist aber nicht mehr so jung. Ich bin erst neun."

„Ach", sagte Harry. „Ich finde neunzehn auch noch ziemlich jung. Oder denkst du, ich bin schon ein alter Mann?"

Jessica kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

Eine Weile beobachteten sie beide die vorbeihastenden Menschen.

„Aber du hast doch bestimmt eine Freundin?"

Harry errötete leicht. _Das geht sie eigentlich nichts an_, dachte er, entschied sich dann aber ehrlich zu sein: „Nein, ich hab keine Freundin."

Wieder dieser musternde Blick. „Komisch", meinte Jessica, „mein großer Bruder ist erst siebzehn, aber er ist immer in irgendein Mädchen verliebt."

„Und die Mädchen auch in ihn?", fragte Harry.

Jessica grinste: „Meistens nicht."

„Siehst du", sagte Harry. „Genau das ist mein Problem."

„Das heißt, du hast doch eine Freundin, aber sie weiß nicht, dass sie deine Freundin ist?"

Er musste einen Moment über diesen Satz nachdenken. „Ja", sagte er, „so könnte man das ausdrücken."

„Dann solltest du es ihr sagen", stellte Jessica fest.

„Und was mach ich, wenn sie mich gar nicht will?"

Das Mädchen stützte das Kinn in ihre Hände und überlegte. „Warum sollte sie dich nicht wollen?"

„Warum wollen die Mädchen deinen Bruder nicht?", stellte Harry eine Gegenfrage.

„Weil er doof ist."

„Vielleicht findet sie mich ja auch doof?"

„Quatsch", sagte Jessica. „Aber vielleicht solltest du ihr was Schönes zu Weihnachten schenken. Dann findet sie dich bestimmt nicht doof. Mein Bruder schenkt mir nie was zu Weihnachten."

Harry dachte darüber nach. Dann stand er auf und ging zu einem Ständer mit Weihnachtskarten, der vor einem Schreibwarengeschäft stand. Er wählte eine Karte mit einem winterlichen Motiv aus den Highlands und bezahlte. Dann setzte er sich wieder neben das Mädchen.

Er hatte einen Stift aus seiner Jacke gezogen und kaute darauf herum. Schließlich schrieb er einfach: „Ich liebe dich!" auf die Karte.

Das Mädchen beugte sich herüber, um zu lesen, was er geschrieben hatte.

„Findest du, das ist ein schönes Geschenk?" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich würd noch was dazu tun", sagte Jessica.

„Da fällt mir bestimmt was ein", sagte Harry. „Es sind ja noch ein paar Tage bis Weihnachten."

Eine Weile war es ruhig.

„Was bist du eigentlich?", fragte Jessica. „Also meine Mama ist Pä-da-go-gin." Sie kämpfte mit dem Wort. „Weißt du, was das ist?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich kann mir darunter schon was vorstellen."

„Ich nicht", sagte Jessica und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und du, was bist du?"

Harry grinste: „Ich bin ein Zauberer."

Sie sah ihn an: „Zauberst du mir was?"

„Aber nur einfache Sachen, die ohne Zauberstab gehen. – Ich darf nämlich vor Nichtzauberern meinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Hmm." Das Mädchen dachte nach. Dann zupfte sie an dem roten Kleid, das sie unter ihrem Mantel trug. „Ich wollte schon immer ein blaues Kleid haben. So blau wie das Meer. Ist das was Einfaches?"

Harry sah sie an und versuchte sich das vorzustellen. Dann war ihr Kleid plötzlich Blau.

„So richtig?"

Jessica quietschte vor Überraschung: „Du kannst ja wirklich zaubern!"

Harry lachte: „Hast du gedacht, ich hätte gelogen?"

„Nein, aber Spaß gemacht. Kannst du's auch noch etwas grüner machen, so dass es zu meinen Augen passt."

Harry sah dem Mädchen in die Augen und unter das Graublau des Stoffes mischte sich etwas Türkis.

„Geil", sagte Jessica.

„Eh", tadelte sie Harry.

„Ich weiß, so was soll ich nicht sagen. Aber du verrätst mich doch nicht, oder?" Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und blickte ihn schelmisch an.

Harry musste lachen. „Nein, ich verrat dich nicht. Aber du darfst auch nicht verraten, dass ich zaubern kann."

Sie nickte ernst und rief dann plötzlich: „Mama!"

Eine große Frau in einem roten Wanderanorak sah sich suchend um.

„Hier!" Jessica war hochgeschnellt und lag dann der Frau in den Armen. „Du warst plötzlich weg und dann hatte ich Angst aber dann hat der Mann da gesagt ich soll hier auf dich warten, weil du mich hier zuletzt gesehen hast und …"

„Jessie", die Frau rollte die Augen. „Ist gut. Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt. Wir haben beide nicht aufgepasst und du hast alles richtig gemacht."

Das Mädchen sah sich zu Harry um: „Denk dran, deiner Freundin zu Weihnachten die Karte zu geben."

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin."

„Mein Kleid ist auch nicht meerblau."

Harry lachte.

Die Frau in dem roten Anorak sah von dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann zu ihrer Tochter und wieder zurück, beschloss dann aber nicht nachzufragen, was dieser Wortwechsel zu bedeuten hatte.

„Danke, dass sie auf Jessica aufgepasst haben", sagte sie.

„Kein Problem, ich musste sowieso warten. Ich bin hier mit meiner Freundin verabredet."

Jessica kicherte. „Jetzt hast du es selber gesagt."

„Was gesagt?"

„Das sie deine Freundin ist."

„Alles deine Schuld. Du hast mich ganz durcheinander gebracht", sagte Harry.

Dann sah er gerade noch, wie Jessica ihm die Zunge herausstreckte, bevor sie mit ihrer Mutter in der Menschenmenge verschwand.


End file.
